


Ten Things

by MaryJoeycoco



Series: Trans!Kageyama series [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Boyfriend, Hinata loves Kageyama a lot, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Trans Male Character, hinakage, trans!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: The ten things Kageyama loves about Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Trans!Kageyama series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570858
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Ten Things

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped in my head when I was watching YouTube!!! So I wrote it down with the many ideas forming in my head!! I hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> I also say this would be set in their third year!!!!

**1.**

The first thing Kageyama loves about Hinata is his warmth. There are times when Kageyama thinks Hinata is the sun itself. Always bringing warmth to the Earth down below. And as for someone who’s always freezing, Kageyama can appreciate it. 

So on the days when they both want to be lazy, which is very rare, they cuddle in their beds. The rare times when they give their weary muscles some rest. Hinata would hug him from behind, keep his tan arms around Kageyama’s waist. The blanket pulled over their shoulders, requested by Kageyama. Kageyama never felt warmer.

The music playing in the background. The music that Tsukishima always plays during their study practice which overtime the Duo fell in love with. Kageyama opened his blue eyes, looking around Hinata’s small room. 

It wasn’t just Hinata’s physical warmth Kageyam loves, it’s also his emotional warmth. Hinata’s room was messy but told all who he was. The volleyball strung out on the floor, posters tacked against the wall. The pictures drawn by Natsu carefully hung. And the photographs they took throughout their years of high school carefully placed around his room.

The gifts his friends gave him were set on top of his dresser. The volleyball lamp Yachi gave him. The large speakers Tsukishima gave him were hooked up to his computer. The thousands of shirts Yamaguchi gave him are folded in the dresser. Along with the recent anime, he and Yamaguchi are obsessed at the moment. Then all the little things Kageyama gave him are placed throughout his room.

The first few gifts were volleyball since Kageyama had no other idea to give him. Slowly it started out to be different things. Such as phone charms, bracelets or earrings. Things he discovered Hinata loved just by spending time with him. And every gift Kageyama gave him he always took with a large smile. 

Kageyama loves both warmths Hinata gives out.

**2.**

The second thing Kageyama loves is how Hinata says his name. The one thing Kageyama has learned about Hinata is the single mind focus he will have. One of those ways is how he says the black-haired boy's name. The way he says Kageyama’s name is like a prayer or blessing. Perhaps the way he whines Kageyama’s name if Kageyama joins in the teasing. Or the way he defends Kageyama’s name if anyone should make fun of him. The way he groans Kageyama’s name when Kageyama hooks his legs around the shorter boy's waist during their makeout sessions.

The thousands of ways he says Kageyama’s name always makes Kageyama feel thousands of emotions. It makes him want to selfishly stay near Hinata so he can keep hearing his name. The only person who can say his name full of love and mean it. 

Such as now. Kageyama lays underneath Hinata, his hands-on Hinata’s face making the orange-haired boy look at him. Hinata has his arms braced next to Kageyama’s head. The brown eyes staring down at him. Kageyama wrapped his legs around Hinata, another reason to make sure the orange-haired boy stayed where he was.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whispered. 

The orange-haired boy leaned down, kissed Kageyama’s jaw. He whispered Kageyama’s name once more. It caused goosebumps to rise on the pale boy’s arms. He shut his dark blue eyes allowing the whispered name to repeat on his skin. As if Hinata was chanting for the gods to hear how much he loves Kageyama.

Kageyama tangled his hands in Hinata’s hair and tightened his legs around Hinata’s waist. He begged for Hinata to say his name again. And the orange-haired boy did. He repeated Kageyama’s name until hickey’s bloomed everywhere on Kageyama’s neck. He repeated Kageyama’s name until bruises formed around Hinata’s waist from the tight grip. He repeated Kageyama’s name until the only thing Kageyama felt was love.

**3.**

The third thing Kageyama loves about Hinata is he never cared that Kageyama is transgender. Even when they were friends. The thing he wasn’t a fan of Kageyama was how rude the black-haired boy could be. He never minded that Kageyama wasn’t born like a boy like him. He never looked at him differently, he never misgendered him nor did he ask about it. He instead let Kageyama come to him about those things. It was something Kageyama never knew he needed until then.

And the only times when Hinata came to him to talk about that was when Kageyama was hurting himself. That’s when he tried everything to help him without Kageyama asking for help.

It still takes him back that Hinata does actually care about him. It was fake nor was it out of pity. Hinata really does care about him. Whether it was shown to him by buying a sports bra so he could continue playing. Or helping him bind the right way. During his bad gender dysphoria days, Hinata was there to help in any way. Whether it was to rebuttal those thoughts or hold Kageyama until the black-haired boy told him to let go.

And Kageyama loves Hinata for that.

**4.**

The fourth thing Kageyama loves about Hinata is how he can keep up with him. Their competitiveness is what brought them together. It’s the reason why their quick was formed in the first place. It brings them joy somehow. Their little competitions to race to the gym every morning, the food eating contest, or their video games challenges. It doesn’t matter if one of them will win because sure enough the other will win.

Somehow they have found themselves in another staring contest. Their homework is long forgotten between them. Natsu’s giggles echoed throughout the house. Hinata’s mother's cooking filled their nose. Yet the two boys just stared at each other in the living room, daring the other to blink.

“You know you want to blink, Yama,” Hinata said.

“I think you’re talking about yourself, Shou,” Kageyama replied.

“What're you talking about? My dry eyes are fine.”

“Perhaps you need to blink those dry eyes.”

“You’re not going to trick me.”

“Who says I’m tricking you?”

“You’re never going to trick me, Yama! Your gorgeous blue eyes never make me blink.”

Kageyama frowned, “What does that even mean? You make no sense.”

“Who says you have to make sense in order to win?” 

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“So you hate it all the time?”

“You wish,” Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“You’re so lucky you didn’t blink, Yama,” Hinata pointed at him.

They stared at each other again. Hinata smiled at Kageyama while Kageyama felt his face burn bright red. Suddenly, Kageyama couldn’t take the stare anymore. It felt too loving for an open space like the living room. He groaned as he covered his face with his eyes closed tight. Hinata cheer was heard throughout the room. 

“Another staring challenge!” Kageyama put his hands down.

“Why so you could lose again?” Hinata asked, grinning.

“Who says you’re going to win this time?”

“I says!”

“No, you won’t!”

“One, two three!” They both shouted as they started another staring contest.

**5.**

The fifth thing Kageyama loves about Hinata is his smile. It's a simple reason, really. Hinata smiles all the time. The large teeth smile or the small smile. Doesn’t matter what kind of smile, Kageyama loves them all. Although if he’s being honest, he loves the ones directed towards him. He can be selfish all he wants when Hinata smiles at him.

The smile Hinata gives him when they get a point from their quick. The smile Hinata gives him when they hold hands. The smile Hinata gives when they share jokes with each other. The smile Hinata gives him when they practice volleyball. The smile Hinata gives him when he picks Kageyama up and swings him around. 

But the one smile Kageyama will treasure the most is the lazy ones Hinata gives him when they lay in bed. Hinata will sit up, run his fingers through Kageyama’s messy black hair. The lazy smile directed down to him. The one smile Hinata has never given anyone besides Kageyama. It tells Kageyama everything he needs to know. It tells Kageyama that these moments, Hinata only has a smile just for him. 

Such as right now, Kageyama is laying back in bed grabbing Hinata’s hand. He tightens the grip as if to tell Hinata what he is feeling. Hinata is sitting up, looking down at him. His orange hair messy, all of it facing the left side. He had dried drool, his chest was covered in red lines from Kageyama sleeping on it. His brown eyes showed nothing but warmth. 

Then there it was. The lazy smile. The one smile is only reserved for Kageyama. 

“How did you sleep, Yama?” Hinata asked, voice groggily.

“Still tired,” Kageyama groaned.

“We have all day,” Hinata ran his fingers through his hair. “No Natsu to bug us. Mom made us keep the door open. Not to mention having them walk in my bedroom to make sure we stay decent.”

“Is that the only reason you like staying at my house?” Kageyama snorted. “No one to bother us.”

“Of course! I get you all to myself.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“You shouldn’t be jealous over your sister, Hinata,” Kageyama brought their intertwined hands to his chest. “I think she sees me as her brother now.”

“Which is dandy fine but that doesn’t mean she has to take you away from me  _ all _ the time!” Hinata whined.

“You can be so overdramatic sometimes.”

Hinata smiled down on him, the same lazy smile. His fingers running through Kageyama’s messy hair. Yet all Kageyama could focus on was his smile. The smile was only meant for Kageyama. The smile causes Kageyama’s heart to skip a beat. The smile that tells Kageyama how much Hinata loves him.

The lazy smile he loves so much.

**6.**

The sixth thing Kageyama loves about Hinata is how he shows how beautiful he believes Kageyama is. Kageyama hated being called beautiful. What he was described as when he was Sumire. When he was forced to be the gender he wasn’t. Kageyama hated it. He didn’t believe himself to be beautiful. It wasn’t until he saw Oikawa and Sugawara own beautiful comments. He realized boys could be beautiful too.

But Kageyama still refused to be called beautiful. He was a boy. No matter what body he was born with, Kageyama always knew he was a boy. He wanted to be called handsome or rugged, sadly he will never get that. He went through puberty in his girl's body, meaning he has grown boobs now. Kageyama hates that. No matter how much he binds or cuts his hair, he will always have a girl's body.

Yet somehow Hinata found a way to tell him he is beautiful without referring to his female body. He firmly believed Kageyama was beautiful based on his eyes. Hinata didn’t just call him beautiful, he called him handsome. And every time Hinata does, Kageyama believes him. Hinata loved Kageyama for Kageyama, not for his physical body.

And on the days he doesn’t believe Hinata, when his mind is raging with doubt Hinata proves how wrong he is. On the nights when they can spend at Kageyama’s house, Hinata proves it to him. He worships Kageyama as if he was one of the gods. He worships his body as if he was Adonis himself. If Kageyama tries to argue that Hinata is wrong, Hinata always knows what to say.

They laid in bed, naked for only each other to see. Hinata kissed him from the top of his head all the way down to the top of his feet. Kageyama felt his face turn red the entire time. Hinata held his face like he was fragile glass, staring down at him as if he planned to win a game. All Kageyama could do is stare up at him, breath slowly, waiting for Hinata to tell him the thing he loves to hear.

“Tobio,” Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hand. “You’re so beautiful.”

**7.**

The seventh thing Kageyama loves about Hinata is he knows exactly what Kageyama wants. Kageyama is obvious, he can admit that. He doesn’t get interactions nor does he get social cues. He’s been on his own for a long time not knowing if someone is joking or not. His grandmother Ichika always laughed when he didn’t pick up a social cue if she found it amusing.

At first, Hinata didn’t understand. He thought Kageyama was being rude but slowly he caught on that Kageyama had no idea what was going on. Kageyama was uneasy about how someone could read him so easily. He never had that before but Hinata always seemed to know what Kageyama meant or wanted to say.

It is always strange to see, Kageyama knows. It’s almost as if Hinata could read his mind. All he had to do was look at him and figure out what facial expression is what then tell others. Such as the time he wanted milk but didn’t want the team to feel bad for bringing Poweraids to practice. Hinata just appeared next to him and handed him a carton of milk.

Even right now, when his period cramps are trying to kill him. He wanted to bash his head into a brick wall but he imagines that would be a bit overdramatic. So instead he groaned on Hinata’s bed, sounding like Tina from Bob’s Burgers. Hinata kneeled next to the bed staring at him.

“My Mom is making soup,” Hinata's voice broke through Kageyama’s groans. “And Natsu and I are running down to the store. What kind of juice do you want?”

Kageyama turned his head away from the pillow. A pout formed on his lips. Hinata smiled lightly, he leaned over and kissed Kageyama’s forehead. Kageyama needed more warmth regardless of the giant fluffy blanket on him that Sugawara gifted him for his birthday. Hinata waved a warm rice sock in his face, he slipped it between Kageyama’s stomach and the bed. A small smile crossed Kageyama’s face for the brief relief.

“Okay,” Hinata nodded to himself. “You’re going to want grape juice. But I’ll pick up apple too just in case they get worse tonight.”

“Shouyou,” Kageyama breathed. 

“Don’t worry, Yama. I’ll be right back. When I come back, I try to cuddle those horrible cramps away.”

Kageyama looked at him, wondering how Hinata knew what he wanted all the time. Hinata kissed his forehead one more time and got up to buy his juice. Kageyama watched after him with warmth filling his chest.

**8.**

The eighth thing Kageyama loves about Hinata is the gifts he gives. As the son of two successful business workers, he was gifted with everything he needed and wanted. Although the biggest thing he wants is his sex change, sadly his parents won’t gift him that. His closet is filled with designer clothing, his shoe rack has the best shoes and everything is so outrageously expensive. It is so filled with stuff that Kageyama doesn’t feel lonely if he has to stay there by himself.

Growing up with those things, it made Kageyama lose happiness for expensive gifts. A fact the team learned early on. The greatest gifts he was given to him were the fluffy blankets from Sugawara, the volleyball rack built by Nishinoya and Tanaka, and the giant teddy bear Asahi gifted him. He often cuddled with the teddy bear if Hinata wasn’t with him.

Mostly though, Kageyama loved the homemade gifts Hinata gave him over time. He loved the horrible drawn picture of the volleyball court Hinata made for him. He loved the framed photographs Hinata gave to him. He loved the lopsided stuffed bunny Hinata sowed for him. He loved the pillowcase Hinata made for him so they could match in their bedrooms. He loved the makeshift black nail polish Natsu and Hinata made for him. 

He loved to look at them and remember how happy he was when he got them. They always repeated the same routine. Hinata would come over on Sundays, when they had nothing to do and when Kageyama slept at his house with no incoming storms. He would appear with a large smile, horrible wrapped gift and begged to come inside. He would make Kageyama sit on the couch and watch as Kageyama unwrapped the gift. Kageyama would smile largely and give Hinata a kiss. Then the gift would be put proudly in Kageyama’s room. 

Kageyama loved those Sundays. He loved those homemade gifts from Hinata and he always dreamed of more of those homemade gifts.

**9.**

The ninth thing Kageyama loves about Hinata is his hugs. It was something Kageyama never knew he needed until the first hug. Their relationship was slow-building due to them both never being in a relationship. With Hinata having crushes on both sexes and Kageyama afraid to fall in love, they both decided to go slow in the relationship. They started off with holding hands but the first hug was unexpected. Hinata first hugged him when they split on their way home. Kageyama was shocked and couldn’t function but he soon craved another hug. And as always, Hinata always knows what Kageyama wants. He hugged Kageyama whenever they could.

One of his favorite hugs is when Hinata picks him up and swings him around. The first time was a shocker but he wanted more. So every winning game, every happy moment, every exciting fair moment Kageyama was given his favorite hug. He couldn’t bring himself to care about it. The shorter boy lifted him as if he was a bag of cotton. All the confused stares, he ignored in favor of his favorite hug. After all, he isn’t the only tall boyfriend to be picked up by their shorter boyfriend. Nishinoya loved to pick up Asahi in every way with the loudest laugh.

So when they land the winning spike, Kageyama’s chest fills with pride, and his ears are blown out by the cheers of him and their team. Hinata would race over to him, grabbing him by the waist and swing them around. His large brown eyes stared at him as if he was a diamond. They kissed each other with Hinata’s arms around his waist. 

Kageyama will always love Hinata’s warm hugs.

**10.**

The tenth thing Kageyama loves about Hinata is Hinata’s love for him. It’s never a question if Hinata loves him. It’s never a wonder if Hinata loves him. Hinata does love him. He proudly shouts it for the world to hear. He whispers it in his ear during his bad gender dysphoria days. He shows it when he kisses everywhere on his body. He sees it when Hinata stares at him with his soft brown eyes. He feels it when Hinata hugs him tightly, refusing to let go. 

Even if his brain tells him that Hinata doesn’t truly love him, Hinata will always rebuff those thoughts. He’s here. He has always been by Kageyama’s side. Even during their bad fights, Hinata still loves him. Even during their confusing days when they don’t know how to move to the next step, Hinata still loves him. And when he will finally get his sex change, Hinata will still love him.

Kageyama felt Hinata’s warmth through his favorite hugs. The echoes of the winning game fell silent in his eyes. He put his hands on Hinata’s shoulders, staring down at him. Hinata smiled up at him. He set Kageyama down on his feet, reading his face. Hinata laughed lightly already knowing what Kageyama wanted to say.

“I love you too, Tobio,” Hinata grinned.

Kageyama blushed, “Shouyou.”

He grabbed Hinata’s face and kissed him in front of everyone. The wolf whistles from his team, Sugawara teasing them to get a room. Kageyama pulled away with his face blushing bright red now.

“I love you,” Kageyama said out loud.

Hinata's grin turned into a large smile.

But the greatest gift Hinata could ever give Kageyama is his unconditional love. And Kageyama wouldn’t trade that for the world. 


End file.
